Megaville Prep
by CukooCoa
Summary: "What's the point of having so much money if you're so unhappy?" Reds, Blues (?), and Greens (?) Highschool/Prep AU


"What's the point of having so much money if you're so unhappy?" High school/Prep AU Reds, Blues (?), Greens (?)

Rated T for Teen

I DO NOT OWN THE POWER PUFF GIRLS

Full Summary: Brothers, Brick, Butch, and Boomer get the opportunity of a lifetime when they are awarded scholarships to the most prestigious school of their Generation. Megaville Preparatory school, an institution filled to the brim with pompous brats born with silver spoons in their mouth and an entitlement to everything. Hoping to just keep their heads down and avoid unnecessary drama, the three's hopes are dashed when they all become tangled up with the Infamous Utonium Clan. Will they be able to stay true to themselves or will the temptation of the high life and perfection drag them in?

**A/N: I've always been obsessed with shows like Gossip Girl and 90210, just teen dramas that focus on rich upperclassmen. With watching the Netflix show Elite (which I highly recommend you check out) I got a bunch of ideas surrounding this story! I'm always appreciative of constructive criticism cause improving as a writer is my main goal. With all this boring nonsense out of the way lets get it moving to the main event!**

**_Chapter 1: Welcome To Hell_**

Brick's fingertips gently teased the envelope, afraid of the contents. Both of his brothers on either side of his shoulders breathed on his neck in anticipation just as curious and scared about what it said. The answer that lied inside could completely change everything for better or for the worse and Brick would be lying if he said his stomach wasn't flipping inside out. His brothers invading the sanctity of his bubble didn't ease his worries either.

"Could you idiots back off me for a second? Does personal space not ring a bell anymore? God." Brick spoke irritated elbowing the two so they could move farther from around him.

"We wanna see what it says just like you do," Butch said glaring at older his brother. "Stop playing with the damn thing and open it, we're all going to be in our 60's by the time you even bend the seal."

"Butch shut the fuck up! I'm sorry if I don't have that animal instinct that you do to tear into everything like a beast." The two began to argue aimlessly, Boomer rolled his eyes and snatched the envelope from Brick's hands ripping it open in a hurried fashion, Brick grunting in protest at the action. The room was quiet once more as Boomer's eyes scanned the words on the page, the widening of his eyes signaling something good.

"Holy shit, we got in- Guys! We actually got in!" A huge grin grew on Boomer's face the teenage boy hopping up and down where he stood. Unable to believe his words, Brick grabbed the letter back from Boomer's hands reading it slowly in shock, he passed it along to Butch who's jaw had dropped after reading then closed back up into a tight line.

"So, we're starting this upcoming Monday." Brick announced, Butch's unreadable expression and Boomer's elation, a mixture of what he himself felt. Going to Megaville Prep meant a better education, a better environment, and better opportunities to give him and his brothers a life that was much stabler than the one they lived at the moment. They couldn't mess this up in any shape or form, too much was at stake.

Butch's face had changed and it was automatically caught by an extremely perceptive Brick.

"Oh hell no, Butch whatever your thinking drop the thought and bury it because it's not going to be happening."

"I haven't even said anything!" Butch said raising his hands in his own defense, Brick scoffing at his words.

"Yeah but the conks in your brain actually started functioning and you got a glint in your eye. What we need to do is blend into the background, stay out of trouble and be basically ghosts. If we keep our heads down, we'll get through these two years breezily." Brick said placing his hands on the crooked coffee table.

"But-"

"No buts Butch, those kids up at that school are going to look down on us regardless and it's best we do not give them any reason to kick us out before we even get a feel of the place. Don't you guys see, this school is going to be our ticket out of this shithole." He stated seriously.

"Do you think so, Brick? We'll actually get the chance to have better?" Boomer mumbled, a little afraid to voice his optimism regarding the subject.

"Maybe. I'm hoping so. I don't know everything and I can't say I'm 100% right but I just- I want us to be able to finally live comfortably. You know the only thing I want is what's best for us. Everyone knows anyone who gets into that school and graduates, can go to any college of their choosing, get whatever career they please and the rest of their lives is pretty much set for them." Brick elaborated with a sigh silence once more filling the room. Boomer began to snicker breaking the quiet, both older brothers turning their head to him confusion.

"What are you laughing at, Boom?"

"I can't believe you of all people actually said that you don't know everything. I never expected the 'gifted' Brick to downplay his intelligence, I really should have had my phone out to record." Boomer admitted with a laugh, Butch bursting out into laughter as Brick rolled his eyes with his mouth in a line, threatening to break out into a smile.

Brick ruffled Boomer's hair making him gag playfully pushing his elder to the side. Chuckling Brick pulled them both back wrapping his arms around their necks to put them in a chokehold, the duo pretending to struggle, gasping for air in a dramatic fashion.

Brick finally let them go, one of his rare smiles shining through as Brick and Boomer retaliated accordingly good-naturedly throwing punches at Brick's stomach, Brick pretending to be hurt until they all fell out on the couch in laughing heaps. They would be okay as long as they stuck by each other. They were brothers after all and that was a kind of bond that couldn't be broken.

Monday's were always the worst.

Brick did his usual knocking on both his brother's doors since he was always the first one awake. Butch tried to bury himself deeper into his covers to avoid the inevitability of school but ended up falling out the bed and crashing onto the floor, face first groaning into the dirty carpet. He laid there for 10 minutes before getting up from his spot and trudged out of his bedroom down the hall towards the bathroom, where Boomer already stood.

Butch rubbed at the bags under his eyes once more, yawning slightly fatigued. Originally at their old school, Townsville High they didn't have to really move until 7:30 to catch the bus, but seeing that they were much farther away from Megaville Prep, living in the lesser neighborhoods they had to get up much earlier than expected just to get to class on time.

"Why the fuck are we even up right now? The sun isn't even awake yet." He complained tiredly, hitting his forehead against the cold wall.

"You know why, Butch, we definitely cannot be late on our first day. If Brick would hurry up with the fucking shower, things could move along a bit faster!" Boomer yelled banging on the door, startling Brick as he washed up. When he was finally done, he stuck his middle finger up at Boomer, who simply stuck his tongue out at the redhead. Butch took his chance and quickly slunk into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind himself as Boomer sighed in frustration, always ending up last when it came to morning routines.

Fixing his tie correctly and brushing the dust off his dark blue blazer, that had the school's emblem patched over his heart, Brick looked in his mirror and mentally prepared his mind for the day ahead. He placed his beloved cap on his head (the rules were going to have bent on this one) hit Butch on the back of his neck to wake him up and thumbed towards the door signaling for them to get a move on.

"I didn't expect it to be this huge." Boomer squeaked out his jaw-slack at the size the entire structure resembling more of a college campus than an actual high school Boomer's grip on his book bag tightened anxiety starting to rest in his stomach.

"Well you know they put as much money as they can into the most extravagant buildings, to show off how much they have. Plus nothing but the best for their spoiled babies." Butch said with a disgusted scoff, glaring it down the second he got off of the bus following behind Boomer.

"Look at you using big words, are you upgrading your vocabulary so you don't embarrass yourself in front of the snobby pretty girls?" Brick asked teasingly the final one to leave the vehicle, Butch shoving him in response. Boomer's eyes scanned the grounds, teens stepping out of their expensive cars their designer shoes clicking against the concrete. It was a flash of diamond and gold, which from the shimmer in the sunlight he could tell was real. He gulped in nervousness, unsure if he wanted to really go inside. Brick's hand softly rested on his shoulder, nudging him to keep walking and Boomer let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

The directions in the letter had said about going to the office. Though it took them a minute they finally were able to make it the front office and walked inside, a woman with soft brown hair in layers and a commanding tone of voice was speaking to the secretary before she noticed them.

"Ah, you 3 must be the scholarship winners! Come in, come in!" Principal Snyder spoke ushering the boys in her back office quickly, the three all crashing into the comfortable chairs in front of her desk.

"I wanted to make sure you gentlemen are aware of how big this is and how lucky you are to be chosen. When it comes to accepting people into our fine institution of learning we are very hasty about allowing anyone and everyone inside. However, I believe that despite social or money status anyone should have a shot at the best education and with you all showing promise, I honestly think you have the potential to all be something amazing."

"I'm sure you all read over your guidebooks, took note of all the rules and how tight of a ship we run here. It is against uniform policy for you to wear your hat Brick would you please take it off," Brick grudgingly took off his cap, Principal Snyder giving a pleased smile at the cooperation. " I expect you all to do nothing but excel and prove any doubters wrong. Am I correct in my expectations?" Boomer and Brick nodded automatically while Butch looked the other way. Brick having to nudge him with his foot to finally get him to answer.

"Good. Now that I've talked your ears off, here are your schedules. Robin, you can come in now!" Principal Snyder called out, the door opening.

Robin popped her head into the office, her long light brown hair in a smooth ponytail swishing behind her as she walked into the room her kitten heels clicking on the tiled floor. Her kind bright blue eyes and easy-going smile relaxed the boys slightly, her demeanor didn't seem stuck-up and her beauty only added more as a bonus.

"Robin, this is Boomer, Brick and Butch JoJo, the scholarship winners and our newest students!" She spoke introducing them. "Robin here will take you all on a quick tour of the school and then she'll show you your classes and it'll be up to you to get on time. We're all very happy to have you here at Megaville Prep, enjoy the rest of your day boys." She waved at them as the foursome walked out, Robin leading the way out of the enclosed space. Brick discreetly placed his hat back on his head and Butch let out a low snicker.

"Already breaking rules, 15 seconds in and I'm supposed to be the troublemaker."

"Shut up Butch." Brick spoke with a roll of his eyes, secretly hoping Principal Snyder wouldn't catch him off guard with it resting on his head, he felt naked without the accessory.

"I'm going to try and make the tour as speedy as I can because it's literally impossible to go around this entire school in less than an hour, plus the bell is going to ring in like 20 minutes. I'll just take you to the most important parts considering your what juniors?" Robin assumed turning around to give the taller boys a once over before turning back on her heels, walking along some more.

"Yeah, are you one too?" Brick questioned as they followed behind her, Boomer inspecting the halls while they strolled.

"Yep! Our section of the school is the easiest to maneuver and we're the closest to the lunch room, which is always a plus." Robin spoke with a giggle, Butch looking up in slight shock at her words

"Wait- did you just say our section? What so is it like specific parts dedicated to each grade-level? Like entire buildings?" He asked, thinking about how closed in and small Townsville High was, it was tinier than average high schools and was overcrowded in terms of the student body making things feel claustrophobic at all times.

"Well yes, Everyone has their own designated space they have to be at, no mingling or mixing that's a demerit," Robin said in a mockingly authoritative tone wagging her finger before rolling her eyes. "No-one listens to that stupid rule anyway and even if you are caught in a certain building no matter how many times you've been seen there they let you off with a warning. Let's go this way, it's a short cut." She thumbed to the left moving so fast, the three almost tumbled into each other.

"Do you ever think that you all have too much money?" Brick asked, all three's eyes widening at a humungous classical fountain which had water pooling at its center and overflowing into smaller bowls down at the bottom, an angel like figure standing at the top pouring the water as if it was holding a pitcher.

"Oh please, if you think that fountain is a waste of money you'd really be mad at the statues that are on Freshmen hall." Robin countered, before beginning to actually speak and point out each hall. Butch had a hard time believing the junior section was the easiest to get around seeing how many people it was and how they carelessly bumped into other people and walked about like they owned the ground. It took them 3 times to catch up with Robin, who was a pro at dodging everyone who was gliding by, even being able to return their greetings when they took notice.

"OMG HEY ROBIN!" A girl from across the crowd yelled, her bubbly smile bursting through the crowd like a glowing light. People automatically moved out of her way as she practically skipped towards Robin, her blonde pigtails bouncing along with her, throwing her arms around Robin she pulled the girl in for a tight practically inescapable hug.

"Bubbles as excited as I am to see you and as cuddly as your hugs are they rearrange my insides," Robin said with a giggle making Bubbles let go immediately apologetically.

"Sorry, I just missed spending time with you this weekend! Hanging out at you're house would've been leads better than the trip to Mexico both Dad and Bloss said would be amazing."

"Seriously, but you love being on the Yacht!" The Boys felt immediately alienated out of the conversation, at the casual word drop of the yacht? They hadn't even been on a regular rowboat before much less anything like a yacht, which Robin made sound so trivial.

"Ugh especially on The Marine. Blossom kept droning on and on about useless Mexico facts and Buttercup ended up with sea sickness so I couldn't even hang out with her, plus Daddy had the tightest leash around our necks so we couldn't even hit up any clubs!"

"Ahem, Robin-" Brick spoke up from behind them, their attention diverting towards him. Robin's eyebrows furrowed together before widening in remembrance.

"Shit! My mom assigned me to take these 3 on a tour of at least the Junior Section!" She said smacking her forehead. "We can finish this conversation at lunch."

"That's totally fine! I've got to go any way the bell is going to be ringing soon and You know how Blossom can be about punctuality and all of that crap, I don't want to be on the end of one her lectures. Oh, and it was nice to meet you three, even if we didn't get formally acquainted!" Bubbles said with that huge grin Boomer couldn't help but find infectious as he ended up smiling right along with her. Bubbles caught his staring which made him shyly look away, her harmonic giggles making his cheeks warm. Giving Robin a fleeting wave, Bubbles turned a different way.

"The bell is going to ring soon and I haven't even gotten to the gym yet! Let's get a move on, boys." Robin burst ushering the three of them along the way.

"Uh, so was she your friend or something?" Boomer asked, turning to look where Bubbles had skipped off.

"I've known Bubbles since birth but we've been best friends officially since kindergarten! Why do you ask?"

"Oh, um no reason!" Boomer shrugs off nervously, not even sure why he felt a sudden attraction to this girl he barely knew. His brothers looked at him strangely and Boomer avoided their curious gaze. Their attention shifts off Boomer and back onto Robin as she lists off more places on the tour, checking the time every 10 seconds to make sure she isn't too off track.

Brick slunk into his first-period class, deciding that next time he would be here earlier, having an idea at least about where to go thanks to Robin.

He sat in the first seat in the front, wanting to be able to ask as many questions as he could and have the easiest access to the teacher.

After a couple of minutes, more students began to trickle in, Brick was more preoccupied with a book on his phone than anything else around him and was startled slightly when he was harshly tapped on the shoulder.

"You need to find somewhere else to sit." Brick turned to his head, to be met with vexed rose pink eyes. The eyes belonged to a strikingly beautiful girl, who had her long Auburn hair held up in a ponytail by a dark red bow, she wore a uniform similar to his only instead of a jacket she paired her's with a much more comfy sweater. Her pink lips were in a displeased frown with her arms crossed in irritation.

"Why?"

"I sit here. It's my seat." She stated confidently, so sure that the conversation would be ending there and that Brick would be scurrying along.

"I got here first. I wasn't told that we had assigned seats."

"I've sat here since the first day and just because you're new that doesn't give you the right to just take my desk."

"It's a fucking seat Pinky, I don't know why you're getting that heated over it." Brick scoffed crossing his arms in defiance, the other redhead's freckled cheeks growing red with impatience.

"I'm not really appreciating your tone or the idiotic nickname. I don't think you know who I am but you're in luck because I have no problem with reminding you." She seethed, placing a manicured fist firmly on the table.

"I could give two fucks you are. I sat my ass in this seat and I'd like to sit continue here. That childish bow must be tied too tight, your losing some oxygen to your brain sweetheart." Brick said flicking the ribbon to purposely mess with her.

"That disgusting baseball cap must be blocking logical thought, which by the way is against dress code! You need to move now!" She snarled stomping her foot on the ground at the now, her tone seeping with vexation.

"So you think to throw a tantrum is what's going to make me move? That's not how this is going to go down and I am not about to go anywhere!"

"You are really beginning to irk my nerves, and I don't even you," Blossom spoke looking at him directly into his eyes, her eyebrows furrowed. Not backing down, Brick stared right back at her, his stubbornness on full display.

"Ditto." He said shortly, everyone that was in the class eyes glued directly onto them.

"Ms. Utonium, even though I am aware you are very partial to that seat, Mr. Jojo got there first. Please find somewhere else to sit." The teacher spoke bringing both Blossom and Brick out of their respective trances. The furious look that crossed Blossom's face was especially pleasing to Brick as he watched her stalk away and slump hesitantly but gracefully into a seat across the room. She looked back over at Brick and the smug smirk that had curled on his lips made her want to barf.

Finally, a win for once. However, a win in a fight with a Utonium is simply not a win at all, it's only the beginning of the war.

The boys all met up for lunch, trying to not get caught up in the crowd of other teens. Butch's mouth watered at all of the gourmet styled food spread about in trays and Boomer was right behind his brother in basically running into the line. Brick scoffed at his brother's animalistic behavior, opting to just sit down and save them a table seeing as he wasn't very much hungry. He took notice of Robin walking in and waved at her She saw him and waved back before walking towards the table where her best friends sat.

"Okay, so what excuse is Butters using to skip school this time?" Robin asked sliding into a lush seat, leaning into her head into her hand as she noted the absence of the middle Utonium.

"She supposedly still has sea sickness from Our weekend in Mexico but I have a sneaking suspicion, it's actually a hangover. Father didn't think that though so it was okay she stayed at home. She should be better by tomorrow but knowing her she'll make up another reason why she can't come." Blossom elaborated with an irritated wave of her hand. Ever the perfectionist, attendance was a big hitter in Blossom's book and she was strict on her sister's about it and while Bubbles listened to what her sister said, Buttercup not so much.

"That definitely sounds like a Butters move. I'm going to swing around you guys place after school and see if she's too sick to hit up the arcade."

"She most likely will not be. Magically feels better overnight and then falls back "ill" when it's time to go to school. Dad will be engrossed in work again so that excuse won't work with me."

"Hey, Rob so besides the fact you were giving them a tour- what's the deal with those 3 boys that were hanging around you this morning? Especially the blonde princely looking one." Bubbles asked her rosy cheeks in her hands as she gleamed up at Robin, anxious for any details that she could give.

"Oh, they're the scholarship winners, my Mom couldn't stop going on about. The one your swooning over, Boomer, asked about your right after you left. He didn't say much while we finished the junior building but he did sound interested." Robin spoke with a wink popping a fry into her mouth.

"Robin please don't feed into Bubbles nonsense." Blossom rolled her eyes at her sister, now more focused on the book in front of her then actually listening to what she was saying.

"It is not nonsense Bloss! You're just grumpy because you can't get a date yourself." Though she threw the jab Bubbles was well aware of how gorgeous her sister was and how sought after she was by the boys in their grade.

"I don't obsess over dating as you do, my mind is preoccupied much more important things such as my studies which you should be focusing on instead of silly-

"Blossom I didn't ask for a speech, a simple grumble would have been fine." Bubbles spoke stopping her sister, making Blossom huff. "Anyway, Robin since you already know them maybe you could help me out with getting closer to Mr. Princely. I need to know more about my future boyfriend." Bubbles affirmed confidently, her eyes never leaving the table where Boomer sat.

"I thought you and Mike were a thing still?" At the mere mention of her ex-boyfriend Bubbles pretended to visibly gag. The two had a complicated relationship lasting over 5 years that was seemingly finally drawing to a close. Bubbles cast a dirty look Mike's way which he returned with a disgusted sneer The breakup was mutual and the two couldn't despise each other more.

"No, I nipped that in the bud like a week ago. He was becoming tiring and dull so it's good that I did. Besides I have my sights on something better." Bubbles said with a nonchalant shrug before her eyes drifted dreamily back towards Boomer, her admiring glance was noted by Mike who threw a hardened look at the oblivious Blonde.

"You sure about that?" Robin asked the only one catching the entire exchange, her eyebrows raised as she looked at Bubbles again.

"Yep!" The girls jumped into a different conversation about some of their hellish retail experiences, Bubbles going into a funny story about what happened with this popular designer.

"Bubbles have you had your portions?" Her mood dampening instantly Bubbles turned her head towards Blossom, giving her sister a look

"Yes, yes I've eaten or whatever." Bubbles deadpanned, her voice losing its upbeat tone. She was hoping to resume her story but Blossom stopped her in her tracks again, causing Robin to scoot herself out of the confrontation.

"I didn't ask if you ate, I asked have you had your right portions."

"And I said yes I did," She snapped back a little loudly, drawing her lips in. "You do know you don't have to ask that every hour on the hour." She spoke mumbling this time throwing her plate Blossom's way so she could see that it was pretty much empty.

"We both know that's not the truth." Blossom corrected causing Bubbles pissed sheepish expression morph into a pissed one.

"What are you guys even talking about?" Robin asked in confusion, unaware of what the two were so fixated on.

"It's nothing, Blossom is just being the worrywart she's known to be. Walk with me to the trash can?" Bubbles had gotten an itch to get away from the scrutinizing eye of her sister even if it was for a couple of minutes, she wanted to get away from her. It was becoming more and more irritating dealing with her constant breathing down her neck and Bubbles felt close to snapping.

"Robin?" Bubbles asked dunking her plate into the garbage, pulling Robin to the side from public view.

"Yeah?" Robin responded quickly, a little worried.

"Were you serious about that Boomer guy having some interest in me?" Bubbles chewed on her green straw drinking up what was left of her smoothie, Robin sighed then smile thinking it was actually something serious Bubbles was about to ask.

"What would I gain from lying about that Bubbles? Of course, I was telling the truth."

"Good- that's exactly what I needed to hear. Things have been getting mighty boring around here and maybe he's the distraction that'll make it interesting again." She said with a tiny smile, her mood much better than before. She didn't know how she was going to be with him but Bubbles knew that it was going to happen sooner than later.

_**End of Chapter 1**_


End file.
